Race to Destiny
by NightWatcher666
Summary: The second arc in the Power Rangers: Frozen Star series. A special team of rangers leaves earth to try and find the Frozen Star before their mysterious new enemy can unleash it's power on the universe.
1. Return of the Megaship

**POWER RANGERS: FROZEN STAR SERIES**

**RACE TO DESTINY**

**Chapter 1**

**Return of the Megaship**

* * *

"_Greeting rangers, I tried to contact you some time ago but my timing was off. I realized soon after I sent my last message that your world was in grave peril. Congratulations on saving your world once again, but at the moment I'm afraid there is a larger problem than rebuilding your decimated planet. A terrible man with his eyes set on controlling your world is trying to find the location of the Frozen Star. Although he has not yet learned of its location, he is closing in and I am afraid that when he does it will spell disaster. You must hurry; find the Frozen Star before he does if there is to be any chance of saving your world or the universe._"

Tommy looked at the image as it faded from the screen, "Contact Dr. K, we need a way to get a message to the Megaship and recall them to earth.

"On it", Billy said.

"Dad", Crystal said, "What is the Frozen Star?"

"I don't know", Tommy replied, "But if someone with intentions like that is looking for it, then it can't be good." He hit a button on a console before picking up a microphone, "Attention all rangers, Report to Operations immediately, we have a problem."

* * *

(Two weeks later)

An invisiportal opened and eight people stepped out from the vortex. The sight out their ruined house was not a happy one for the Oliver and Scott families. Kim let a tear fall as they walked towards what was left of the porch. Tommy stopped in the driveway to inspect what used to be their cars. The blast that had destroyed the house really worked a number on them, but from the looks of it Conner's car and maybe Jason's could be made to run again, but his jeep and the girl's cars were totaled. Carefully, they made their way through the rubble of the ruined house looking for things that may have survived. Most of their most valuable possessions were moved into the old Dino lab, but something was always missed. They found little that was salvageable; even things that survived the explosion were ruined after two and a half years of being exposed to the elements. Jason and Tommy dug through the rubble until they came to the sealed trap door into the lab. Tommy held his breath as he pressed the unlock control build into his communicator, but nothing happened.

"Maybe we can get in the back way", Jason offered.

Tommy looked around before sighing, "Don't you feel like we lost a member of the family."

Jason nodded, "I do, we all lived here with our kids for a decade, and while we may not have been family by blood, but we were in every other way and so was this house."

"We should rebuild it", Tommy said.

"Agreed", Jason responded, "But for now let's get some of our stuff out of that lab."

About an hour later they had managed to pry open the rear entrance and were now sifting through the belongings they had been stored there since they first got word of the Venjix attacks. None of the equipment was functional, but their possessions seemed to be intact. As they began searching Kim and Kat squealed happily as they found the wedding album from their double wedding. Jason laughed as he pulled out Tommy's old dragonzord toy, "I can't believe you still have this", he said.

Three hours and several embarrassing stories later, Tommy, Jason, Kat, and Kim had returned to Ops along with several large boxes of items, considerably more tired and dirty than they were before.

* * *

The next morning, Tommy walked into ops, to see the planetary alert light flashing on his control panel. Upon further investigation, he discovered that the Astro megaship was on approach, but appeared to be damaged and under attack by forces that he couldn't identify. He immediately hailed them but received nothing but static. Tommy looked over at Billy who started extrapolating the course that the beaten ship was on. The chart showed up on the screen and Tommy immediately contacted Corinth before calling all rangers to ops. Once they had all arrived Tommy informed them of the situation. Billy had managed to extrapolate the Mega ship's course to just outside Corinth. Anton and Hayley opened an invisaportal and the rangers stepped through.

Dr. K was going over the scans that the rangers had forwarded her as the RPM Rangers and Tenaya walked into the garage.

"You wanted to see us Doc", Dillon said with a small hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What's going on?" Scott asked.

"We just received a communication from the other rangers", Dr. K replied, "They have a ship that is on course for Earth, but it appears to be under attack."

"And what do you need us for?" Ziggy asked absentmindedly.

Dr. K sighed, she never understood how she could feel an attraction to someone that was so far below her intelligence level. "We have been asked to assist the rangers in making sure that the ship and passengers arrive safely."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Flynn asked in his thick Scottish accent.

"With these", Dr. K said as she pulled out a large case.

Gem and Gemma's eyes instantly lit up, "Does this mean it's boom time?" they asked together.

"I'm afraid it does", Dr. K answered, "I must ask you to take your Ranger Operator Series morphers back."

She opened the case and the rangers took their morphers back. Once they were done she handed a box to Tenaya who gasped in shock as she opened it. The box contained a jumpsuit very similar to the one she wore when she operated for Venjix with the exception of the "V" on the belt being replaced with the RPM Ranger symbol, and a new robotic hand with a blaster built in.

"Congratulations" Scott said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You're officially part of the team."

An invisaportal opened and thirty-two other rangers appeared in the main part of the garage. Tommy led the team into the lab just as Tenaya finished changing her hand with the new one. Tommy was taken back in shock until he remembered being told the Dillon and his sister were cyborgs.

"How long until the ship gets here?" Summer asked.

"About ten minutes", Tommy replied.

Scott started walking to his car, "Then we had better hurry."

* * *

Andros banked the ship hard to the left as it shuttered and groaned from another weapon hit. He had tried every maneuver he knew and still the enemy had managed to hit them with what seemed to be every shot that was fired.

"DECA", he shouted, "How long until we reach Earth?"

"I estimate seven munutes", the ship responded.

One of the computers exploded as the ship was hit again and Andros angrily hit the comm. "I could really use those weapons back online", he shouted.

"I'm working as fast as I can", Cassie yelled, "It's a real mess down here."

"DECA, prepare for an emergency landing", he called but received nothing but static from the computer.

"All hands", he said, "This is Andros, The computer has gone offline so we may be in for a rough landing."

"Andros", came Rocky's voice over the comm system, "We have another problem. The last hit damaged the engines, and they're losing power fast."

"Give me all she's got for a ten second burst; after that we'll glide her in if we have to", Andros replied.

The ship took off in a quick burst of speed and left the alien fighters behind.

"That will buy us a little time", Andros said.

"I don't think so" Ashley answered, "I'm beginning to detect atmosphere, and the hull is beginning to heat up."

"So much for a smooth homecoming", she mumbled to herself as her husband began manually trying to stabilize the ship.

"All hands", he said, "Hang on to something, this ones gunna hurt!"

* * *

The rangers stood in the desert outside Corinth when the saw a ball of fire coming down from the sky. Ethan started to panic at the though of his wife and daughter being in that burning mass. Kim sensed his fear and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. They watched silently as the burning ship hit the ground followed quickly by several fighter ships.

"Ok guys let's go to work", Tommy said, "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

Bathed in light all thirty rangers morphed and stood at the ready when what seemed like an army appeared in front of them. Tenaya activated her blaster and stood between her brother and Scott. They were about to run into battle when the outer hatch of the Megaship blew out and nine more rangers stepped out with Karone in their midst. Andros looked at his sister and told her to start getting the civilians to safety before joining the forty others preparing for battle.

Tommy smiled beneath his helmet as he took his wives hand, "Did you ever think you would see so many rangers at one time?"

Kim gave his hand a squeeze, "No", and she slipped slightly into an old tone of voice, "Gotta love it."

The creatures started to charge and all fifty people on the ranger side lept into battle. Tommy and Kim seemed to dance their way through as Kat and Jason stayed as close as possible. Tenaya jumped on Scott's shoulder and took out three creatures with her blaster before falling when Scott hit the ground writhing.

"Scott!" she yelled as she got up beside him. Her eyes widened in horror as she heard a familiar voice come from the suit.

"_I am free from my prison, and this time nothing can stop me_", the voice said.

"What the hell was that", Scott said still trying to regain control over his suit.

"It's Venjix", Tenaya said quietly, "He's in your suit."

Scott's hand jetted out and grabbed Tenaya by the throat, "_Ah Tenaya, It is poetic justice that I have my greatest traitor and the leader of my greatest enemies here together at my mercy._"

"I don't think so!" Scott yelled as he tried to retract his hand, "You leave here alone!"

"Scott", she choked out through what little breath she could take, "De-morph."

"I can't", he said, "I can't move." He tried getting to him morpher when all of a sudden he felt someone grab his hand and pull it from Tenaya's neck..

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dillon yelled as Scott continued to writhe on the ground.

"It's Venjix", Tenaya gasped out hoarsely, "He's taken over Scotts suit."

"What?" Dillon asked incredulously. He contacted Dr. K who immediately went to work trying to purge Venjix from the ranger armor.

"It's no use", she said into her comm system, "I can't purge it, but I can however shut it down."

"Then do it!" Dillon yelled as Tenaya raised her blaster and shot taking out a creature that was coming up behind her brother.

"Sorry Operator Series Red", she said as she entered the command, "This is going to be painful."

Scott screamed in pain as his suit dematerialized and left him unarmored and barely conscious in the middle of a battlefield.

"Get him out of here!" Dillon yelled at his sister as he ran back into the fray of the fight.

Tenaya hauled Scott up to his feet and started running toward the city gate. She had to fire off a few shots every now and again, but soon were inside the walls. "I'm so sorry", he said as he threw his arms around her.

"I know", she replied, "It wasn't your fault."

"I couldn't stop it, but I could feel your throat closing. How could this happen?"

"Hey", she said as soothingly as she could, "It's ok", she leaned in and kissed him, "You did nothing wrong."

"I still feel bad", he replied.

"I know", she said pulling him into a hug, "You'll get through it."

"_Tenaya, We need you out here_", Summers voice came through her communicator.

"I have to go", she said kissing him one more time, "Head back to the garage so the doc can have a look at you.

Scott nodded and Tenaya ran out the gate and back into battle. Jason cut through another creature with his power sword as Justin blasted another two.

"I think we're finally making some headway", Dustin said as Ethan flew over him in his hover cycle.

"At least somebody think so", Kira said, "When we're done here I'm taking a long bath and Conner's watching the kids."

Conner groaned as he swung his Tyranno-staff like a baseball bat, "You really know how to make a guy feel loved rockstar", he said as his staff connected with the head of one creature and he thrust it backwars into the gut of another.

Eventually the creatures started retreating and a very large, vicious looking monster faced down the rangers.

Tommy looked up at the creature, "You've lost". He said triumphantly.

"It matters not", the monster replied, "My mission is completed." The creatures disappeared and the fighter ships took off, leaving forty-nine people standing in front of the severely damaged Megaship.

Slowly the scared civilians began to exit the hulk that used to be their ship. Ethan rushed to the ship as two of the last refugees stepped onto the ground. A girl of about ten years of age ran out and threw her arms around the neck of the Blue Dino Ranger, "I missed you Daddy", she said. Ethan took off his helmet and kissed her on the forehead, "I missed you too Munchkin", he said.

"I hope you saved some of him for me", a familiar voice said as a blonde walked up to them.

"Cassidy", Ethan said as he swept her off her feet and spun her in the air.

She giggled slightly as she kissed him, "You dropped your helmet", she said in a soft voice.

"That's the joy of being a ranger", Ethan said playfully, "The uniforms are self cleaning."

"Hey bro", Devon said as he walked up, "You still making the spandex work for ya?"

Ethan heard the faint sound of an angry female voice come from his helmet, "_It's not spandex!"_

"What was that?" Devon asked clearly shocked while Cassidy started to giggle.

"Dr. K", Ethan replied, "She's kind of sensitive."

* * *

After the battle, Tommy and a few others accompanied the RPM Rangers back to the garage as Dr. K was finishing her examination of Scott.

"How is he doc?" Dillon asked.

Dr. K looked up from her computer and sighed, "Psychically he's fine, but in order to shut down the morpher I had to reset the DNA parameters, so as a result the morpher rejected Scotts DNA and he'll never be able to use it again.

"What!" Scott said outraged.

"I'm sorry Scott, but I had no alternative", Dr. K replied.

Tenaya took his hand and held it as he realized that he was no longer a ranger.

"Not to be unsympathetic", Summer said placing a hand on Scott's shoulder, "But what did that monster mean when it said it's mission was completed?"

"The bad guys don't like to lose", Kim said thoughtfully.

"Unless", Tommy added, "It was a stalling tactic and they're buying time in order to find the star before we do."

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter of of Race to destiny. For those reading The Next Year (Which has not been forgotten) I know Cassidy and Devon were together, but now you have incentive to read the following chapters when I post them. As always please read and review.**


	2. Getting Back in the Game

**RACE TO DESTINY**

**Chapter 2**

**Getting Back in the Game**

**

* * *

**

Tommy looked around as everyone stood in shock. It wasn't a pleasant thought that their only way off planet was a twisted wreck outside Corinth.

"Looks like they'll win this one", Dillon said before punching a wall in frustration.

"Not necessarily", Dr. K replied, "From my scans, most of the equipment is salvageable. It's just the hull that is damaged beyond repair."

"So we'll be delayed, but we're not out of the game", Summer said.

"Tomorrow", Tommy said. He stirred uncomfortably at the looks he got from everyone, "We need to rest a little bit. It has been an exhausting day and I think those two need each other right now", he said indicating Scott and Tenaya.

He took Kim by the hand and walked out of the garage. After a few minutes everyone else filed out as well leaving Tenaya and Scott alone. She sat next to him on the diagnostic table and took his hand into hers.

"It'll be ok", she said in a comforting voice, "I know it's hard."

"No you don't know", he interrupted her, "I was a ranger, I was a hero."

"You're still are a hero", she said, "You always will be, that won't ever change."

Scott sighed and stood up, "I know you're trying to help, but right now I just need to be alone", he said as he walked out of the garage leaving her behind and on the brink of tears. He got into his car and sped on into the city.

Summer walked in after seeing Scott speed off in his car. She saw Tenaya sitting on the table, and from the look on her face the conversation her and Scott had was not a pleasant one. She walked up and pulled Tenaya into a hug, and Tenaya promptly broke down into tears.

* * *

Ethan, Cassidy, and their daughter Hope entered his humble room at the Operations Center. It wasn't much, just about the size of a one bedroom apartment, but until now Ethan hadn't needed anything bigger. Dr. O had told him that he could move into a larger unit, and now that his family was here that's exactly what he was going to do.

"Wow, it's kind of small in here", Hope said.

"We're moving tomorrow to a bigger space", Ethan replied.

"It kind of reminds me of the first apartment that we got together", Cassidy remarked with a slight look of nostalgia on her face.

"You hated that apartment", Ethan responded.

"Doesn't mean that we didn't have good memories there", Cassidy replied with a smirk.

Ethan smiled, "I can agree with that", he said as he enveloped her into his arms.

"Why Mr. James, if I didn't know better I might think you were trying to take advantage of me being in your home", she said playfully.

"If you didn't know better, then you would've been correct", Ethan said slyly as he brought his lips into contact with hers."

* * *

Scott sat on an old log kicking his feet into the beach sand, and silently watched as the sun dipped down below the water's edge. He flipped his lucky engine cell through his fingers as he thought about the day's events. He was about to throw it into the darkening water when someone sat down next to him. The person's details weren't completely visible, but he was able to make out that it was a male with shoulder length hair.

"It's not a good feeling is it?" the person asked.

"No it isn't", Scott replied.

"And the fact that you nearly hurt someone you cared about doesn't help either", the man said.

"You couldn't possibly know what it's like to hurt someone you love or what it feels like to lose your powers permanently", Scott spat.

"You would be surprised", the man said as the moon came out from behind a cloud and illuminated his face.

"Doctor Oliver", Scott said with surprise.

Tommy nodded, "When I was only fourteen I became a ranger, and after a few months I lost them. Later in a move of desperation we managed to temporarily restore them, but eventually they failed again."

"But your still a ranger", Scott replied.

Again Tommy nodded, "After my green ranger powers were depleted I became the white ranger, then I was red twice, and most recently I took on the black ranger powers. Since we discovered a way to restore lost powers, I have taken the white ranger mantle again."

"So you've gotten and lost powers several times over the years, but you still don't know how I feel for hurting Tenaya, and the fact that she readily forgave me just doesn't feel right."

"I've been there too", Tommy answered, "When I first became a ranger it was by the hands of evil, and I very nearly killed the entire original team on my own. How do you think I felt after they broke the spell and offered me a place on the team."

"Awkward", Scott answered.

"Are you kidding?" Tommy scoffed, "I was so beside myself with guilt that I could barely function for almost a month."

"Suddenly, my life doesn't seem so bad", Scott said.

Tommy placed a small box on the bench, "If you decide to lay down and accept your fate return this to be in the morning, however if you decide to fight against the hand that you've been dealt then this is yours to keep." He stood up and walked back up the beach so he and his wife could return home. Scott looked down at the small box that sat next to him and then stared back out at the ocean. He sighed to himself as he began thinking about what the good doctor had said.

* * *

The next morning Tommy, Billy, Hayley, and Anton walked into the garage as the other RPM Rangers were talking about Scott's disappearance.

"What are you thinking woman?" Flynn asked Dr. K with an unhappy tone in his voice.

"It has to be done", she replied.

"But he just lost his powers yesterday", Summer interjected, "Don't you think it's a little soon to replace him?"

"We don't have a choice", Dr. K answered with a hint of anger in her voice, "If something else attacks we need to be at full strength, and we can't do that without a red ranger."

"But it's completely disrespectful", Flynn almost shouted.

"Enough!" Tommy yelled snapping everyone to attention, "I know you feel a loyalty to your leader, but Dr. K is right. We need a new red ranger, and as far as Scott goes I think he'll be ok."

"And just how would ya know that Mr. Super Ranger." Flynn scoffed.

"Because I'm right here", Scott said as he stepped out from behind Tommy and walked into the lab.

"Scott", Tenaya said as she ran up and threw her arms around him and then promptly punched him in the arm, "Don't you ever make me worry like that again."

"Guys, I appreciate the loyalty", Scott said as he rubbed his arm, "but Dr. Oliver's right. If someone was to attack us, and we were without a Red Ranger, we would be at a serious disadvantage."

"So who do we know that could handle the powers, and what do we do if Venjix decides to make a return performance?" Flynn asked.

Summer felt a familiar hand squeeze her shoulder as her boyfriend stepped forward, "I'll do it", he said confidently.

"No", Summer and Tenaya said together.

"That's, well that's just crazy", Ziggy added, "Why would you put yourself through that?"

"Because I'm the only one that's overpowered Venjix in the past", Dillon responded.

"It won't work", Dr. K said, "The ranger powers are bonded permanently to them."

"You did it to Scott", Summer said.

"That was different", Dr. K replied, "I permanently severed him from the Bio-field."

"I wouldn't say that", Scott said as he revealed a pair of bracelets.

"Tommy", Billy said, "did you give him…"

"My old Zeonizer", Tommy interrupted, "Yes, I did."

"So that means that you're still a ranger", Flynn said.

"But we still don't have a way to transfer your old powers to Dillon", Summer interjected.

"I believe that I can be of some assistance with that", Billy said, "I can transfer the powers, but we need someone to take the black ranger powers simultaneously as he takes the red."

Dr. K turned and looked at Tenaya, "Tenaya, you're the only one that can accept the powers since as a blood relative you have the most similar DNA to his."

Tenaya nodded as Dillon handed her his morpher. She strapped it to her wrist as Dillon prepared the red morpher and new engine cell. After a few minutes Billy gave them the ok and they activated the morphing sequences simultaneously. Dillon screamed in pain as he felt the black powers being ripped from him, but soon felt the rush of power returning to his body. Once it was done Dillon took off his helmet and looked upon his sister now clad in the black ranger armor as she removed her helmet as well. Summer came up do Dillon and looked him from head to toe.

"Somehow it doesn't suit you as well and black does, but I think I could get used to it", she said with a light smile.

"Well", Dr. K said, since we have that done we should focus on getting that beaten up ship back in running order."

"You said it was beyond repair", Ziggy accused.

"No, I said the hull was beyond repair. We can rebuild the hull, and upgrade the surviving systems", she answered.

* * *

Over the next several days the rangers took an inventory of the parts and equipment they had salvaged from the wreckage of the Astro Megaship. The engines were beyond repair, as were the morphing systems, and as they lacked the shuttle component, the morphing equipment was largely useless, so it was decided to remove it from the new design. They were able to salvage the DECA AI and memory core, where they found the design specifications for the on-board weapons and the engines. In addition they were able to find the schematics for several planned upgrades, as well as a few prototype superweapon schematics. In addition, Dr. K was able to provide the rangers with the schematics for a much smaller version of the Shield dome Corinth had used to defend itself. The next part was designing the new space frame and beginning to tear down the remnants of the old ship for resources. Everyone they could think of was brought in to help with the project. Dr. K had a problem trying to figure out how they would power such a vessel, but Eric Meyers was quick to offer a solution in Trizarian crystals. He presented the good doctor with two large crystals that had been modified so as not to cause any disruptions in the space-time continuum.

Ultimately, a fighter-style design was settled upon, with variable geometry atmospheric wings to allow for greater maneuverability. All in all the ship would have thirteen enhanced plasma energy cannon turrets, two wing mounted proton cannons, and one prototype antiproton megacannon mounted in a retractable weapons bay turret. Among the defensive improvements were a phased energy cloaking field generator, as well as multiple Corinth class shield generators. To improve maneuverability, four enhanced hyper-thrust engines were to be mounted to the superstructure, slightly reduced in size compared to those on the original megaship, but with a vastly improved power output and a massively increased thrust coefficient. The variable geometry wings were coupled with airfoils mounted on both the top and bottom of the ship designed specifically to allow for increased maneuverability.

All in all the old spaceframe design was a sturdy one, and had survived the impact largely intact, aside from some repairs and modifications to allow improve aerodynamics and decrease overall mass it would seriously cut down on building time to get it ready to go, so it was decided that the body of the craft would be very similar to that of the original Megaship. The new design was classified as the Corinth Class Astro-Megafighter, as despite its size and mass it could easily go toe to toe with the most maneuverable fighter aircraft or spacecraft that anyone they knew of could design.

Four months, and countless hours of work by the rangers and anyone else who wasn't otherwise occupied later, the megafighter was nearly complete. The existing DECA AI, while still functional had proved unable to handle the Trizarian Crystal power core, so Andros had used the long-range communications array to contact Inquiris, where Demetria was able to obtain an updated version of the DECA operating system. With it, came a software update that greatly increased the range of the sensors on the ship, and allowed DECA to fully control the megafighter in an emergency situation. Demetria had also been able to provide some information regarding who had attacked the megaship. Apparently not much was known about this villain, as he was either new, or had been hiding, and biding his time for a very, very long time. She was able to come up with the name Abbadon the Destroyer. Little else was known about Abbadon, whether it was because his enemies had all been destroyed, or he wasn't from this galaxy was not currently known.

* * *

For the task at hand all rangers were gathered together in the hangar as construction was beginning to finish on the ship. This was something that Tommy Oliver did not wish to do, but he knew deep down it was the right thing to do. He stood in front of the crowd of Superheroes, and began his address to them.

"I know this is lousy timing. We barely got our world back from the clutches of Venjix, and are already having to worry about saving it again. The mission at hand is dangerous and I know that I really have no right to ask this of you, but we need to try to beat this being to whatever power source that he's looking for. Therefore it is with a heavy heart I must ask for volunteers to take the fight to save our world to the stars in hopes of defeating him before he finds what he's looking for. There is a very good chance that those who do volunteer will not be coming back. We have seen the enemies forces and they are strong and many, but we must try. You all have my deepest respect; not because you're rangers, but because you were willing to put your own needs and goals aside when the world needed you. For this we are still here to fight. For this we can still defend the innocent. For this we will continue to protect until it is no longer possible for us to do so. We will never surrender to the forces of evil, and to those who choose to take on this mission I have an old adage that was told to me many years ago, 'May the power protect you.'"

Dillon was the first to step forward and speak up, "I became a ranger to get out of a prison sentence, but in my time as one I found my family, friends, and a reason to fight. If I were to ignore this call I wouldn't be able look at what I have gained. I will go, and I will fight to save the world, and all I have worked for."

Summer, Tenaya, and Scott all stepped forward beside Dillon, "We're in too", they all said together.

Tommy looked at the four young people, "Are you sure?" He asked them. When they all nodded he looked back at the crowd, "We have four, but I would like to ask that the rest of the RPM team stay behind to protect Corinth if needed."

"I'm in too", Justin said stepping up as well.

"Sign me up Dr. O", said Trent as he joined the makeshift crew.

"I'm going too", Cam yelled as he made his way up from the back, "You're going to need a tech person."

"Thank you", Tommy said, "You seven will head out in one month. You have that time to get yourselves ready."

* * *

At launch day, all of the rangers and their families were present, as well as the command staff from Corinth. Tommy and Dr. K walked around the ship as the last room was loaded. Dr. K still believed that a rec room was a waist of space, but Tommy had insisted that it was necessary to keep morale up. Once they had deemed everything ready they headed back out to the hangar to be met by Dillon, Summer, Scott and Tenaya.

"Dr. Oliver", Summer and Tenaya said together. Once they had Tommy's attention Summer continued, "We want you to marry us", she said directly.

Tommy was taken back, "I'd be honored, but isn't there someone more properly able to perform the ceremony?"

"There are preachers and justices", Tenaya added, "But we talked to the Colonel Truman agreed to make it legal for you to marry us."

Tommy considered this for a moment, "Fine", he said, But we'll need witnesses.

"We have that covered", he heard someone shout as the hangar was filled with rangers and civilians to witness the unions.

"And rings?" Tommy asked as four rings were presented to him, "Ok then, it looks like everything is covered."

Tommy stepped between the couples, "We are gathered here today for what I thought was the launch of a ship, but turned out to be much more. These two couples have honored me by asking me to marry them. They will look to each other for comfort during hard times and companionship in good. I ask, is there any who think they should not marry?"

"If there are, we'll shut em up", Flynn shouted.

Tommy chuckled a moment remembering his own wedding, "Do you Summer take Dillon as your husband?"

"I do", Summer said with a big grin on her face.

"And Dillon, do you take Summer you be your wife?"

Dillon looked around nervously for a moment until he met Summer's eyes. At that moment everything felt right, "I do", he said.

"Very well", Tommy said, "Tenaya, do you take Scott to be your husband?"

"Yes I do", Tenaya answered as she took Scotts hand.

"And Scott..."

"I do", Scott spit out before Tommy could finish his question.

Tommy looked as Scott who mouthed, "Sorry", to him, "Very well", Tommy said, "You may place the rings."

Once the rings were placed Tommy continued, "Then by the power vested in my by Colonel Truman, I pronounce you Men and Wives. You may now kiss your brides."

"I proudly present to you, the newest Power Ranger couples", Tommy said as a deafening cheer filled the Hangar.

Once the brief impromptu reception was over it was time for the team to leave. The seven rangers that had volunteered for the mission were cheered as they walked up the ramp and into the ship. They took one last look at everyone as the loading ramp closed and the ship prepared for takeoff. There was a roar as the engines fired up and the ship lifted up off the ground. The rangers all stood still as the team of brave souls left earth to try and save it.

* * *

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. We hope you have enjoyed the series so far, so please read and review.**


	3. First Stop

**Race to Destiny**

**Chapter 3**

**First Stop**

**

* * *

**

As the ship broke out of Earth's atmosphere the communication system activated and Dr. Oliver and Andros appeared on the screen.

"_Congratulations on a successful liftoff"_, Tommy said, _"We're thankful to all of you for taking on such a dangerous mission."_

"It comes with the spandex", Trent said jokingly.

Tommy chuckled slightly before referring their attention to Andros. He tapped into the ships computers and one one display an image of a planet showed up.

"_This is Onyx", _he said, _"It is a universal hub for villains and less than desirable types of people and we think that this should be your first stop._

"Why is that?" Summer asked.

"_Because the people there love to brag about their plans"_, Andros replied, _"There will be someone there that knows something."_

"Right", Dillon said, "So expect a fight."

"_Good luck rangers"_, Andros said as he closed the communication.

"DECA", Justin called, "Arrival time to Onyx."

"_At top speed, two point five days"_, the computer responded.

"Set a course and send all data on Onyx to the briefing room", Justin ordered.

The rangers gathered in the briefing room as Justin pulled up the information on the displays set up around the room.

"Like Andros said, these people do not like Power Rangers, and once they know that we're rangers, they will not be so forthcoming with information", Justin said.

Scott looked at the information provided, "Then it would be a good idea to not let them know that we're rangers."

"My thinking exactly", Justin replied, "But we can't go down there without our morphers, just in case something happens. They're also not very trusting of humans, since most rangers are human."

"Then Dillon and Tenaya should do the talking", Cam said, "Since they have cybernetic components, the locals may trust them a little more that the rest of us."

"But we can't send them in without backup", Summer said, "How are we going to be available if needed."

"DECA", Justin said, "Is Onyx still a major hub in galactic slave trades?"

"_Affirmative"_, the computer responded.

"That's our way in", Justin said.

"I don't follow", Cam said.

"Think about it", Justin said, "They'll be let in if they're dealing slaves."

"But you're a known ranger", Trent added.

"But we're not", Scott said.

"And the fact that I'm a known rangers makes me valuable prize", Justin said, but they'll need more than just me to be convincing. Scott and Summer, you will be additional slaves while Trent and Cam try to blend in with the crowd."

* * *

Two days later the rangers prepared for their trip to Onyx. Tenaya wore a slightly more sinister looking version of her old armor, while Dillon dressed like he was ready to beat down anyone who so much as looked at him the wrong way. They had dressed Scott in ragged, torn clothes, and Summer wore just enough to strategically cover certain parts of her anatomy. Justin had himself done up to look like he had taken a serious beating at the hands of Dillon, and wore rags similar to Scotts.

"Ok", Justin said, "Trent and Cam are already down on the surface. Tenaya's the slave-master and Dillon is the hired muscle. As a ranger I'll be expected to make a scene, but you two need to look afraid. Don't speak, don't look up, and do what you're told. I must also warn you that to be accepted we may all have to do things we do not like; do not hesitate because the longer we keep our cover, the more info we can gather." Justin added various cuts and bruises to Scott, but left Summer practically untouched with just a minor bruise here and there.

"Why didn't you rough her up too?" Tenaya asked.

"Because female slaves are worth more in tact", Justin answered.

"What kind of things may we have to do", Summer asked dryly.

Justin looked at her, "Let's just say that it's up to the slave-master to maintain the integrity of their slaves before sold, but you may be asked to 'Strut your stuff', so to speak."

"My ass she will", Dillon said angrily.

"Hey", Summer said loudly, "I'll do what needs to be done within reason. If things get too heated all you have to do is protect the merchandise."

Dillon looked at his scantily clad wife and grunted with frustration, "Fine, but if anyone touches you I'll rip his arms off.

"That's the attitude you need", Justin said, "Not because she's your wife, but because she's your property. Keep that in mind and you'll be ok."

"And how are we getting down there?" Dillon asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"It's very simple", Justin said as he checked the fake restraints that were placed on them, "DECA energize."

In a flash of light the five were standing in a secluded area of the planet Onyx. Slipping right into his role Dillon shoved Justin and Scott as they started walking towards the only spot of civilization on the planet. After about ten minutes of walking they found themselves outside a bar staring at an armed guard. They tried to enter the establishment, but the guard lowered his gun and pointed it straight at them.

"State your business human", the guard demanded.

"Who are you calling human? skin-bag", Tenaya said with an obstinate tone as she stepped up to him.

"Listen little girl", the guard said, "This gun and I want to know why you're here and if you don't tell me I will put a hole right in the middle of your pretty little head."

With a sigh of annoyance Tenaya activated the blaster that was located in her right hand and blasted a nearby tree. The guard went slack-jawed and lowered his gun letting them inside. As an act of sheer spite Tenaya looked back at him and in the cutest voice she could muster said, "And you thought I was human."

As they entered the main area the bartender looked at them with a suspicious eye, "Slave auctions are over until next month", he said in a snidely voice.

"I think you'll want what I'm selling", Tenaya said as she forced Justin out into the front of the little group.

Immediately the entire bar stood up and leveled weapons at them, "We're not buying today, and nobody wants to throw their money away on an old Power Ranger."

"And why is that?" Tenaya asked snobbishly.

"Are you new?" a massive man with red skin said as he approached them, "Every time a ranger is captured their friends track them down and save them. It's a constant of the universe."

"Maybe for you", Tenaya said as she tossed a fake broken morpher onto the table, "But not me."

"And how did you come across this rare specimen?" a brown alien that resembled a slug asked.

"Aquatarian transports have pitiful defenses", Tenaya said with a smug smile.

"This is still my place, and I said we're not holding slave auctions today", the bartender said firmly.

Without looking up Tenaya blasted a large hole in the wall behind the bartender who promptly hit the floor cowering. "Thank you for your cooperation", she said snidely.

"This one looks a little too well fed to be a slave", one said as he stroked her stomach.

Dillon grabbed the alien by the hair and threw him into a wall, "Don't touch the merchandise unless you are willing to pay for it!" he shouted. He then walked over to the fallen person and pulled a small pouch of coins from the aliens pocket, "This is for your preview." As he turned away he rifled through the pouch. He stopped, chuckled and shook his head before he turned sharply kicked the man in the gut, "And that's for being a cheap bastard." Dillon said as he dumped the coins out on the alien, "This isn't even worth the preview."

"He had a point though", another shouted.

"And what would you prefer?" Tenaya scoffed, "A beaten underfed female or one that you could put through her paces.

"What do you want for the ranger?" an orange skinned alien with massive teeth asked.

"One Million and information", Tenaya answered.

The orange skinned alien looked at the ranger, "Throw in the female and we'll talk."

"Then you had better have valuable information", Tenaya responded cooly.

"What information do you desire to know?" the alien asked

"I want to know about Abbadon and his search for the Frozen Star", she responded.

'That's mighty valuable info", the alien replied, "What would a cybernetic pirate such as yourself do with it?"

"With it I would no longer have to actually work for a living", Tenaya answered.

The alien nodded, "I want to see her dance first", he said, "And make it good."

Tenaya grabbed Summer and thrust her up onto a table, "Dance", she ordered as a strange alien music began playing in the background.

Summer began moving her body as best she could to the awful music, and as the patrons of the bar started shouting and throwing soliciting phrases at her Dillon stood behind them staring with pure fury in his eyes. As the song ended she felt a hand grab and rip her top off leaving her exposed in the middle of a bar full of ruffians. Dillon immediately grabbed the offending alien and launched him through a window, which had the unfortunate consequence of starting a barfight. As everyone started fighting, Summer felt an arm wrap around her waist and yank her off the table. She spun her head to see that the large orange alien that Tenaya was talking to earlier was carrying her towards the door.

"I don't think so", she said as she swung her leg back into the aliens knee causing him to drop her, and in one swift motion delivered a spinning heel kick to the side of his head. She immediately dropped to the ground and swept the legs out from under another assailant.

"I think it's time for plan B", she shouted.

"What and ruin all this fun?" Scott replied as he smacked the heads of two aliens together knocking them out.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm fighting without a shirt on!" She yelled back at him.

"Point taken", He answered, "Now!" he shouted. Scott flicked his wrists making his Zeonizer appear what Tenaya and Dillon readied their own morphers. Two hooded figures jumped over a table and tossed morphers to Justin and Summer.

"Zeo Ranger Five Red"

"Shift into Turbo"

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form"

"White Ranger Dino Power"

"RPM Get in Gear"

Summer looked down and breathed a sigh of relief to now be covered, and Tenaya had to stop briefly to adjust to being in the ranger armor as well as the swell of power that came with it. "It takes a little while to get used to", Summer said as she smashed her elbow into the temple of an alien, "But once you do it'll feel like a second skin."

"They're Rangers!" they heard the bartender shout, "Everyone get out of here!"

As quickly as the brawl started everyone poured out of the bar for their own safety and they saw Dillon running after the orange skinned alien that had the information that they wanted. They followed them outside and stood in shock to see that Dillon already had him pinned to a wall with his knee. Dillon released him as the other came up, and Justin stepped forward to begin questioning him.

"What do you know about Abbadon and the Frozen Star?" Justin asked.

"I'm not telling you anything ranger", the alien spat.

"You were more than willing to talk earlier", Tenaya said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The alien laughed, "That's when there was something in it for me. That doesn't seem to be the case now."

"How about to save yourself from a world of pain", Dillon shot back angrily.

"I know all about your ranger code", the alien said sarcastically, "You can't harm me without provocation, and I didn't do anything to warrant such provocation."

Dillon removed his helmet and got right in the aliens face, "I don't need to actually harm you to introduce you to intense physical pain." He grabbed the alien on the shoulder and gave a squeeze, causing him to shriek in pain. "I looked up different alien physiologies, and I'll bet I can make you even more uncomfortable."

"Ok", the alien shouted between shrieks, "I'll talk."

"Good choice", Dillon said, "Now, what do you know?"

"Abbadon is old", the alien said as he stood up from the ground, "Very old, and from what I hear he used to be extremely powerful. Rumor has it that this Frozen Star he's looking for can restore is power to what it once was."

"Where is it?" Summer asked.

"I don't know", the alien responded, "From what I've heard, it passed through the Lyxien system during its creation. A scar on a moon is supposed to point the way."

"And where is the Lyxian system?" Justin asked.

"It's is sector Zedd 2927", the alien answered.

"As in Lord Zedd?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, after he dismantled his empire some guy named Grumm took over and formed the Troobian Empire. That sector is right on the edge of their space, and Grumm is not the accommodating type."

"We had best be on our way", Just said as he began walking away.

"One thing before we go", Dillon said as he turned around and punched the alien square in the jaw, "That's for putting my wife in that situation." Without another word Dillon turned on his heel and joined the others.

A shot was heard and when the rangers turned to see what had happened they saw the orange alien fall to the ground with a large smoking hole through his chest. They looked up and saw the same monster that led the attack on the Megaship several months ago standing there holding a blaster rifle.

"This is your fault rangers", the monster said, "Go back to your pathetic decimated world before the blood of more people is on your hands."

"If we do that the blood of the entire universe will be on our hands", Scott yelled back.

"We've been in too many battles to be intimidated by someone like you!" Tent added.

"Suit yourselves rangers", the monster replied, "But I can promise that the coming battles will be like nothing you've ever experienced before!" Dillon tried to attack, but the monster vanished before he made his move.

"Damn it", Dillon yelled, "If they know we're looking for them we're going to be in for a rough time."

"We'll dwell on it later", Justin said, "But for the moment we need to be on our way."

With a touch of his communicator the seven rangers teleported back up to their ship to continue their search.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter three. As always please read and review.**


	4. Complications

**Race to Destiny**

**Chapter 4**

**Complications**

* * *

(Three months later)

Dillon came onto the bridge of the ship after his morning work out. The last several months had taken a toll on everyone aboard and now the day that they were waiting for was finally here. The Lyxian system was only a few hours from their current location and Justin had stopped the ship so they could prepare to activate the cloaking system, which would consume a very large amount of power from the ships trizarian core.

"Are we there yet?" Dillon asked sarcastically as he sat in his chair on the bridge, "No offense, but I need some real air instead of this recycled substitute."

"Is there something wrong with the air that I provide you?" DECA asked through the ships speakers.

"Um no", Dillon responded quickly, "I just want to set my feet on a planet and feel the warmth of a sun on my face."

"Cute", Justin said as he activated the com system, "We're ready up here", he said.

"Same here", came Tenaya's voice over the speaker, "The engine is configured for silent running and all nonessential systems should be going offline now."

Dillon looked around as several consoles shut down and the lights dimmed greatly. His sister had really taken to the engineering aspects of space travel, and Cam was practically jumping for joy to have someone who enjoyed the manual labor aspect of it more than he did.

"I think we're ready", Trent said from his console, "Activating cloak."

The lights grew even dimmer and the cloaking field enveloped the ship, hiding it from the sensor net that was between them and their next clue to the location of the Frozen Star.

"Scott", Justin said, "Put the weapons on stand by, we're going in."

* * *

In a dark room a man sat watching a screen. He has long white hair and his skin was a loose and wrinkled gray. If anyone were to look at him they would never know the monstrous level of power this individual once commanded. He reached out with his long bony finger and pressed a control.

"Get in here immediately", he said in a harsh voice.

A few moments later a muscular looking woman entered his chambers and bowed at his feet, "How may I be of service my lord?" she asked loyally.

"The humans have reached the Lyxian system", he responded gruffly, "Their continued existance cannot be tolerated. You have several vessels in the area, I want them torn apart. I cannot allow them to interfere with my plans."

"It will be done my lord Abbadon", she said as she rose, "I will order the strike."

"Empusa", he said grimly, "Remember your place. Do not fail me."

She stopped and took a deep breath, "Yes my lord", she said coldly before leaving his chambers.

* * *

Summer rubbed her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time as the ship slowly crawled through space towards the fourth planet in the system. "You know", she said, "I always imagined space travel to be more glamorous and spectacular."

"That's because you watched too many sci-fi movies back at the garage", Scott said jokingly, "I mean come on, how many times can Captain Kirk save the universe before it gets old?"

"At least it's more interesting than racing", she countered.

"Focus guys", Justin said as he watched the scans on his screen, "I found it."

Everyone looked at Justin's screen as a moon with a chunk taken out of it was displayed.

"Next question", Dillon said, "Moons are not stationary. How do we know which direction it went?"

"It's simple", Cam said through the communication system, "DECA extrapolate the moons trajectory until it lines up with the following coordinates."

"Calculating", DECA responded as the image on the screen realigned itself, "Extrapolation complete."

"Good job Cam", Scott said as they looked at the image.

"I'm forwarding this information to earth", Justin said, "I want to know more about where we're heading."

* * *

(Ranger Operations, Earth)

"Dad", Crystal Oliver said as her console started beeping, "The Megaship is calling."

"Forward it to the main screen", Dr. Oliver said.

A moment later Justin's face appeared with Trent, Scott, Summer, and Dillon behind him.

"Hey Tommy", Justin said, "We have some information for you."

The extrapolated image appeared on the screen and Tommy looked hard at it, "The answer's pretty cut and dry", he said, "Follow the debris path."

"We gathered that Dr. O", Trent said, "We were hoping Andros could give us some information about the area of space that we would be traversing."

"Andros", Tommy said into his communicator, "Can you come up to Ops please?"

A few moments later the doors opened and Andros stepped out into the control room.

"What can I do for you?" he asked cheerfully, happy to hear from the expedition.

"We need information about where we're heading", Justin said as Andros looked at the computer image."

"I'm sure DECA could help you out", Andros replied, "You were just looking for a reason to call home, weren't you?"

"Busted", Justin said shyly, "It's nice to see some old friends."

"Anyway", Andros continued, "The first few lightyears are controlled by the Troobian Empire so that will be dangerous enough, but once you get through that it's a straight shot to the Vica Galaxy."

"Is that bad?" Dillon asked.

"No, the Vica are peaceful. In fact they'll probably help you", Andros replied.

"Well it's good to know that we can go somewhere that people won't try to kill us", Dillon answered.

"How's Dr. K, Flynn, Gem, Gemma, and Ziggy?" Summer asked.

"See for yourself", Tommy said as he patched Corinth into the feed and a very surprised pajama clad Dr. K appeared on the screen.

"Hey Doc", Dillon said suppressing a smile, "How's the city?"

"Quite well it would seem", she replied, "Actually it's been rather quiet since that last attack when the Megaship landed."

"That's good to know", Scott said.

"What about you?" Summer asked, "Have you had any interesting developments?"

"Only one Ranger Yellow", Dr. K said as she held up her hand. On her hand was a gold engagement ring with a large emerald in it.

"Look at the", Summer said in awe.

"That son of a gun", Dillon added, "I'm gunna kill him."

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because Ziggy was supposed to wait until we got back before he asked", Dillon responded.

"You knew?" Summer asked with a clear sound of surprise in her voice.

"Who do you think set the stone?" Dillon replied smugly.

* * *

She sat in the silence watching the communication with the rangers. Since she couldn't detect the ship for some reason she had decided to use their transmission to triangulate their location, which she had done near the beginning but there was nothing wrong with knowing your enemy.

"They at least know how to treat women", she said to herself as she programmed the attack patterns.

Her console beep and Abbadon's dilapidated face appeared on her screen, "Report", he said sternly.

"I've located their ship and am just about to initiate the attack run", she replied.

"I want that ship blown out of existence Empusa", he ordered, "Failure would be unwise."

"I understand", she replied.

"Good", he answered, "Remember the only reason you are here is because you control the Gorgons, but if you fail me not even that will keep you safe."

"Yes my Lord", she said as she bowed her head to him, "We will begin immediately."

* * *

"That's so sweet", Tenaya said happily. She had come up from the engine room to hear the good news, "Don't have the ceremony without us."

"I wouldn't think of it", Ziggy replied, "Dillon's already going to come after me for not waiting for ya'll to get back before I asked. Having the wedding without you guys would be suicidal."

"You had better believe it", Summer said with a smile before the ship shook violently. "What the hell was that?" she asked Justin as his hands went flying over the controls.

"A weapon strike", he answered, "We're under attack!"

"How did they find us?" Summer asked as she ran to her console, "I thought we were cloaked."

"At the moment it doesn't matter", Dillon said, "We need power if we're going to fight them off."

"I'll be in the engine room", Tenaya shouted as she ran off the bridge.

"Disable the cloak", Justin ordered, "Route all power to weapons and shielding."

He was knocked to the floor as the ship shuttered from another weapon hit, but quickly jumped back up to the flight controls ignoring the blood that had started to trickle from his head.

* * *

Empusa watched as seven of her best ships opened fire. The rangers ship appeared briefly before being reabsorbed in whatever field that was keeping them hidden, but it was enough for her ships to lock onto it. Abbadon would finally give her his approval and she could set her plans into motion, but she would have to plan everything perfectly for them to work. She watched as the cloaking field dissipated and the ship turned bringing it's weapon ports to bare on her fleet.

* * *

"Weapons at full power!" Scott said as he started the targeting system, "We have seven ships attacking."

"Shields coming online", Summer added when the ship lurched and consoles started exploding.

"What happened?" Justin asked as he began evasive maneuvers.

"The shield grid shorted out", Summer answered, "They're nonfunctional."

"Warning", DECA's voice came from the speakers, "It is inadvisable to activate full battle readiness from cloaked state. Risk of system overload high."

"Well that would have been nice to know before we did it", Summer said sarcastically, "We need to do something quickly. The hull reinforcement field is fluctuating."

"Damn", Justin muttered, "OK, the only way we'll have a chance is if we take the offensive. Prepare for a strafing run."

The ship dipped, and rolled around the attacking vessels. On the first run the Megaships cannon shots connected with the engine core of one ship causing it to explode and heavily damage another ship.

"That's two down", Scott said as he readjusted his scanners.

"But there are still five more", Dillon responded as he shunted power to the weapon systems.

"Hull strength at forty percent", Summer reported, "We can't take this much longer."

"We don't have a choice", Justin said, "Activate the Megacannon!"

The hull plate on the bottom of the ship lowered revealing a massive cannon. An ominous red glow showed from the massive barrel as it powered up to full capacity. Inside the ship the rangers were preparing to fire when the ship jolted and explosions starting sounding from all around them.

"What in the hell was that!" Justin exclaimed as he tried to stabilize the ship.

"The Megacannon", Summer said, "It took a direct hit as it approached full power... Oh my GOD there's a feedback in the engines."

"Cam, Tenaya", Justin shouted into the comm system, "What's going on down there?"

"We're in trouble", Cam responded, "The trizarian core is destabilizing. I recommend we abandon ship."

"You can't fix it?" Justin practically screamed.

"Not with the time we have available", Cam replied, "We need to get out... NOW!"

"Understood", Justin said, "All hands abandon ship! I repeat, all hands abandon ship!"

Cam was clearing a path through the damaged engine room to the door when he spotted Tenaya working feverishly at a console.

"Come on!" he yelled at her.

"Just another minute", she replied, "I can stabilize the core!"

"We don't have another minute! The ship is gunna blow..."

The attacking ships continued their onslaught until the Megaship erupted into a fireball. The vacuum of space quickly killed the flames leaving nothing but a field of scorched debris.

* * *

Back on earth many people at Ranger Ops and corinth sat staring at computer screens in disbelief. Their one hope of saving the earth just went up in flames.

"What... what happened", Ziggy asked nervously.

"Their signal is gone", Dr. K answered in a quivering voice.

"Well do something woman", Flynn said through his communicator, "You've never let us down before."

"I can't", she responded, "They're gone.

A fist left a sizable dent in a console as Tommy let out a howl of pure rage. Not only had their mission failed, but two of his former teammates were on the ship that had just disappeared permanently from his tracking screens.

* * *

Empusa sat at her computer with a look of satisfaction as the remnants of the destroyed Megaship scattered in all directions. Her mission was finished. She had been instructed to destroy the ship and now it was done. She felt pride swell up in her as the beeping blip on her tracking computer faded out.

* * *

On the deserted planet that the scarred moon orbited eight beams of light hit the surface. When the light faded the seven rangers were standing in a circle around a three foot tall computer console. They looked at each other with confusion for a moment before Tenaya broke the silence.

"What... what happened?" she asked, "I thought we would be goners."

"Emergency teleport protocols ZERO-ZERO-SEVEN-NINE completed", came DECA's voice from the console, "Total ship casualties... ZERO."

"So what do we do now?" Summer asked the group, "We have no ship, no communication, and no way off this planet."

"I don't know", Justin said as he considered the hopeless situation in front of him, "I just don't know."

"So that's it then", Tenaya said as she sat down on the cold ground and let a tear escape from her eye, "We're done for."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long updates. Many many things on my plate. Also to those reading The Next year, I know you're waiting for the wedding, but do to issues in my personal life I am not in the mood to write anything happy at the moment. As always please read and review.**


	5. Miracled do Happen

**Race to Destiny**

**Chapter 5**

**Miracles do Happen**

**

* * *

**

As the crew of the ill fated Megaship looked up at the turbulent skies they spotted some burning wreckage of their ship falling through the atmosphere. The feeling of hopelessness they were left with was thick enough to cut with a knife as they saw their only mode of transportation crash and burn.

"We came so far", Tenaya distantly, "And for nothing."

"We'll figure it out", Scott said as he sat next to his wife and put and arm around her.

"So what's the next step?", Summer asked, "We have to find a way off this planet."

"First thing we should do is start walking", Dillon said as he pointed on a direction, "I saw some debris fall in that direction, and maybe there's something over there that we can use."

"DECA", Justin said, "Can you lead us to the debris."

"Affirmative", DECA replied as the computer console opened a panel on each side and extended treads. The computer started rolling towards the direction that Dillon had pointed to earlier.

* * *

At Ranger Ops Tommy sat in a dazed stance as he stared at the computer screens. These were people who had put their lives on the line to save the planet, and the thought of them being killed like this was too much to bear. It was true that many rangers had been killed during the Venjix invasion, but this hit closer to home for him than the others did. He didn't even flinch as Kimberly place a blanket on his shoulder and a cup of coffee on the table next to him. She ran her fingers across the dent that his fist had left some time earlier.

"Zordon wouldn't be happy to know that you dented his computer", she said with a small smile hoping to get some reaction from her husband of fourteen years.

Tommy glared right at her and scoffed, "Zordon... Zordon was the first casualty in this never ending war. He was like a father to us, and now I feel like I've lost my own children."

"I know how you feel", she said, "Over the last couple of years we've really formed a close knit bond with all the rangers, but we'll continue on like we always do."

"And what do we do when this Abbadon guy shows up? They were our best hope", he said sadly.

"Maybe so", Kim said, "But they were not our only hope. We'll be ready, and we'll save the world again."

"Not that there's much world to save anymore", Tommy said, "Venjix was our first real failure. He ran the world into the ground for over two years, and we won't even get a chance to rebuild before we're at it again."

"Come on", Kim said tugging him on the arm, "Let Hayley take over here, and come spend the day with your wife and children."

"Yeah", he said as he allowed himself a small smile, "You're right."

Tommy took his wife by the arm and started towards the door. Just as he was about to hit the button to open it, the console started beeping. Ignoring his the pleading look from his wife Tommy walked back over to the computer to investigate. Instantly a gleam appeared in his eye as he looked at his wife.

"Go get Andros", he said, "He'll want to see this."

* * *

In his dark room Abbadon sat. He sat dreaming, planning, and waiting. His plans were well on their way to restoring his long lost power and leading him to victory over his greatest defeat... Earth. He reveled in the fact that at one time he was feared across the cosmos until he set his sights on earth. How he was unjustly stripped of his power and imprisoned for eternity. He would still be rotting in that hole if his highest general and closest friend had not come for him. Once he had attained the power of the frozen star he would decimate the planet and reconquer the universe.

* * *

After what seemed like days, the rangers came upon a large smoldering hulk from what used to be their ship. After a few minutes it was clear that there wasn't anything usable that had survived the crash.

"At least it's shelter", Dillon said as he entered the hulk, "Looks like what's left of the bridge."

"Cam", Justin said as he inspected the damage, "Do you think you might be able to salvage some if the equipment?"

"Doubtful", Can said, "But we'll never know if we don't try."

Darkness began to fall as Trent and Dillon took up guard positions so the others could get some much needed sleep. Cam and Tenaya went to work stripping everything they could from the scorched consoles and assessing what they were able to salvage.

"I'm surprised", Tenaya said, "A lot of this wiring is in good shape."

"Designed that way", Cam said as he climbed out from under a console, "The consoles are reinforced so that in the event of a fire or other incident on the ship a majority of it's operations could be salvaged on the fly."

"Kind of like inner and outer hulls on a ship", Tenaya responded, "If the outer hull is breached you still have the inner hull to protect you."

"Pretty much", Cam grunted out as he climbed back under the console.

* * *

"What do you mean they could be alive?" Doctor K asked incredulously, "If they were I should be able to pick up their signatures in the Biofield."

"I doubt it through all the Trizarian interference", Andros replied, "We did however get confirmation that the ship emergency evacuation protocol was activated moments before the explosion."

"So it's possible that they made it out of the ship", Doctor K confirmed, "I hope I get something soon or we may be in trouble."

"We'll keep you informed of anything we find", Tommy said politely as he closed the communication and turned to Andros, "If they're alive that means they were either stranded or captured. We need to locate them, and we need to do it quickly."

* * *

Dillon walked outside once the sun had come up. At some point in time he and Trent had decided that there wasn't enough life on this rock to worry about, so they went inside leaving DECA in charge of guard duty. He spotted Cam and Tenaya wiring up some kind of odd looking contraption to DECA and walked over to them.

"What exactly are you two doing?" he asked.

"We think we've found a way to use DECA to send a distress signal", Cam responded.

"Correct me if I'm wrong", Dillon said, "But wouldn't that bring the bad guys to us?"

"Enemies, allies, it really doesn't matter", Cam said, "The point is that it should bring someone here. We'll deal with who shows up when that happens."

"Besides", Tenaya added, "We have no food or water, and there doesn't seem to be anything useful around. If we don't get someone here soon, we won't survive very long."

"Point taken", Dillon answered.

Justin emerged from the hulk and inspected the work Tenaya and Cam had done, "Good luck", he said jokingly. "First order of business", he said, "Dillon, Summer, and I will do some scouting and see if we can't find any water or something we could eat."

* * *

On the bustling bridge of a starship a console started beeping. The lieutenant manning the station looked over the incoming distress signal before contacting his commanding officer who was resting in his quarters. A few moments later the agitated face of the commander of the ship appeared on his screen.

"This had better be good Lieutenant", his commander said sternly.

"We've picked up a distress signal Commander", the officer reported.

"Source", The Commander ordered.

"Lyxien Four", came the response.

"We'll have to let it go. We're too damaged to try and venture back into Troobian space at the moment", the Commander said sadly.

"Yes sir", the Lieutenant answered, "It was just that the signal had a very unique base code."

"Let me see it", the Commander said as a series of numbers appeared on his screen. His ears perked up as he read the code and instantly recognized the sequence, "Set a course for the Lyxien system, maximum speed", he ordered as he grabbed his uniform top and left his quarters.

* * *

Doctor K sat at her computer waiting for her scans to reveal anything. Four of her Ranger Operators were trapped out there, and she was going to find a way to help them. Sitting on the diagnostic table Ziggy watched he former boss and now fiance work the controls looking for their friends. The chocolates he had bought her to help comfort her were gone and she a placed the box on the shelf along with her favorite pencil as she struggled to find them.

"I don't get it", she said clearly frustrated.

"What?" Ziggy asked as his attention snapped back to what was going on.

She grunted slightly, "I can't pick up their morpher signals. We know they got out of the ship, but I can't locate them.

"Don't worry", Ziggy said, "You'll find them. In the meantime, I know what you need."

Dr. K squealed in protest as Ziggy picked her up and carried her out of the lab. He sat her on the sofa and pulled out his trusty flashlight for one of his famous shadow puppet shows.

* * *

Dillon, Justin, and Summer made their way back to the campsite empty handed as the sun went down. No matter where they went, all they found were dried out creek beds and dead vegitation.

"Nothing, we found absolutely nothing", Summer said as everyone watched them walk up.

"Then we had better hope someone shows up and soon", Cam said, "Otherwise we would have survived that crash for nothing."

As everyone was winding down for the evening they heard a loud sound coming from outside the hulk. They went to investigate and found themselves watching a shuttle land. The shuttle was white and had what looked like a police shield and had the head of a dog in it.

"I wonder what S.P.D. means", Summer whispered to her husband.

"Hopefully it means that they'll get us the hell out of here", He responded cautiously.

The door opened and two soldiers stepped out holding guns as what appeared to be a six and a half foot tall, blue dog emerged.

"Greetings", it said, I am Anubis Cruger, commander of the Space Patrol Delta ship Freedom. We got your distress signal."

"Rescued by a talking dog", Tenaya said silently to herself.

'I'm sure you have many questions", Commander Cruger said lightly, "But they can wait until we get you safely out of Troobian space."

Nodding in unison, the rangers gathered up what little they had and along with DECA followed Curger into the shuttle to once again take off for the stars.

* * *

Crystal Oliver was just finishing her shift for the evening as the communication system came up. Tommy, Kim, Jason, and Andros stood straight up and the faces of their rangers filled the main screen.

"This is Justin calling Ranger Operations. Ranger Operations are you receiving us?"

"We're receiving you", Tommy said, "And I've never been so glad to see you. Are you all alright?"

"We're fine Dr. O", Trent said, "And we made some new friends."

Kim gasped as the face of Anubis Cruger appeared on the screen, "Greetings", he said, "I am Commander Cruger of the Space Patrol Delta ship Freedom.

"Space Patrol Delta?" Kim asked.

"It's an intergalactic police force", Cruger said proudly, "We render aid and preserve peace in the galaxy."

"That's great", Tommy said happily, "Thank you for rescuing my people."

"No thanks needed", Cruger said, "You've got quite the group here, and if I may they had quite a story to tell."

"This planet's had a turbulent past couple of years", Tommy said.

"So it would seem", Cruger remarked, "We're on out way back to headquarters to get these fine people a ship to continue their journey on, and I'm personally going to be bringing a ship to Earth to aid in the rebuilding of your planet."

"As much as we appreciate it", Tommy said, "It does beg the question. What are you looking for in return?"

Cruger smirked as he looked into his screen, "Like I said earlier, we render aid. We require no payment, all we ask is that you allow us planetside to assist."

"Agreed", Tommy said, "We await your arrival."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Now that the ranger are at it again, what do you think will be their next hurdle? As always, please read and review.**


	6. Back on Track

**Race to Destiny**

**Chapter 6**

**Back on Track**

* * *

Justin and the other were walking through the halls of the ship that S.P.D. Had set them up with.

Truth be told, it was the most advanced piece of technology they had ever seen. Tenaya, and Cam had spent the last three days marveling at the engine core while the engineers reconfigured DECA's hardware to fit into the new ship. Cruger had apologized about setting them up with such an old ship, but it would be more than enough to get them through. Cam nearly had a heart attack when he saw the dual Trizarian core. Up until now they had only managed to use one successfully without ripping holes in space-time, but these people have a second one running the containment and backup critical systems. It was truly an amazing ship, easily three times faster than their old one, and much better at defending itself. They were a few days from heading back out, and even though time was not on their side they were all grateful for a few days rest and relaxation.

Cruger had left for earth a week ago and should be getting close given the speed of his vessel. Justin silently wished that they could all be on it, but he knew that they had to continue their mission if Abbadon was to be prevented from getting his hands on this supposedly terrible power.

* * *

Abbadon sat silently in his chambers. This power source was proving most difficult to find, and the incompetence of those working for him were only complicating matters. He had just received word from one of his deep cover operatives within SPD that not only had Empusa failed in killing the rangers that were chasing him, but they were being equipped with a more advance vessel before continuing on. Adding to the growing pile of bad news the report also said that Commander Cruger was taking an aid vessel to Earth to help get the planet back up and running years before the humans would be able to do it themselves. Not that it would matter, but why make the fight to destroy their world harder if you don't have to. There was a knock on his door, and a rather small man walked in wearing a shiny black lab coat.

"You wanted to see me sir", the man said nervously.

"I did Phenex", Abbadon replied, "How many Daeva do you have ready to fly?"

"About fifty thousand, why?" Phenex questioned.

"Send three squads to Earth", Abbadon said smugly, "Have them tear it apart before that idealist Cruger can get there."

"Of course sir", Phenex replied as he turned on his heel and left the room.

"By the time you get to earth Cruger", Abbadon said, "There won't be enough left to rebuild, and the few survivors that are left will tremble in fear and I rip their world apart around them."

* * *

(Earth- Ranger Operations)

Crystal Oliver and Jenny Scott were watching Shannon McKnight run around the playground that had been built outside the residential area of Ranger Ops. Ethan and his daughter had already left for dinner, and it was starting to get dark out. Crystal knew that her dad didn't like her out after dark so after a few minutes of calling the ten year old McKnight finally joined them to head in for the night. They had just started heading towards the entrance when they were suddenly surrounded by tall, thing, and angry looking cyborgs.

"Dad", Crystal said into her communicator, "I think we're in trouble."

She jumped out of the way as one of the creatures lunged at her and fell into a fighting stance. Jenny was quick to do the same and they prepared for a fight to protect the young Shannon McKnight from these creatures. With a quick kick to the chest one of the creatures stumbled backwards, and when it went to retaliate it found itself looking at nothing before collapsing to the ground holding it's head.

'That'll teach you to mess with me and my friends", Crystal said as she reappeared.

"I was always jealous if that", Jenny said.

"Too bad there's more than one of these guys", Crystal replied, "A lot more."

"Too bad Aunt Kira's not here", Jenny said a she dodged a swipe and landed a punch, "We could use her lungs about now."

"Shannon", Crystal said in between blows, "Scream at that one and get inside as fast as you can."

The young girl did as she was told and released a pterascream at the creature that was blocking the path to the door. Once it stumbled out of the way she used her superspeed to hurry inside Ranger Ops as quickly as she could.

"Shannon's safe", Crystal called out as Jenny took a kick to the stomach.

"Great", Jenny choked out, "What about us? I suppose you have a plan?"

"Um", Crystal said thoughtfully, "Fight real hard and hope we don't die!"

After a few moments the girls had managed to separate themselves from the monsters enough to grab a breath. They were assuming their stances again when a massive wind picked up. It appeared that a tornado was surrounding the group of creatures pushing them all together. Once the wind stopped there was a terrible screech that tore through the air like a semi through wet toilet paper and the creatures were scattered in all directions. The girls turned around and saw Tommy, Kim, Jason, Conner, and an extremely angry Kira standing behind them.

"Get inside", Kira said, "You did good."

"Your mother is in the infirmary", Kim said to Jenny, "Both of you go get checked out."

"Yes Mom", Crystal said as Jenny looked up at her, "Will do Aunt Kim."

The girls did as they were told and hightailed it back into ranger ops as the creatures started picking themselves up off the ground.

"Picking on Kids", Kira spat, "I've met some low villains, but you guys take the cake. And not only were you picking on kids, but you were picking on our kids."

"Let's take care of this", Kim said, "Ready?"

"Jase", Tommy said with a grim smile, "Would you do the honors?"

"Love to bro", he said as he stepped forward, "IT"S MORPHIN TIME!"

Conner and Kira followed suit as they raised their own morphers, "DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"

* * *

(Corinth)

Flynn grunted as he landed back first on a car. Gem, Gemma, Ziggy, and himself had been fighting for what seemed like hours since these creatures appeared out of nowhere.

"What the heck are these things?", he asked in his thick Scottish accent.

"I don't know", Gem said

"But they won't stay down", Gemma finished.

"I think we're gunna need some help Kay", Ziggy said as he hit one of the creatures with his turbo ax.

"I'm already contacting Ranger Ops for reinforcements", Doctor K replied, "And don't call me Kay while you're working Ranger Green."

"Come on, that's not fair", Ziggy pleaded, "I'm your fiance."

"I know", she replied, "That's why I enjoy it so much."

"I hate to interrupt you two lovebirds", Flynn said, "But we're getting our backsides handed to us."

"Help is on the way", Doctor K said.

An invisaportal opened and Nick and Madison Russel as well as Chip and Vida Thorn appeared.

"Looks like you guys could use some help", Nick said.

"We had it handled, but if you're offering we won't turn it down", Ziggy answered.

The four new rangers opened their morphers and stood ready, "MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

Nick jumped and kicked one of the invading creatures. The creature stumbled backwards, but didn't go down.

"What are these things?", he asked incredulously.

"No idea, but they sure pack a wallop", Flynn answered.

"Magi Staff, sword mode", Nick called out as he drew his staff.

"Now yer talkin", Flynn said, "Turbo Cannon."

* * *

Tommy danced around his wife as he landed strike after strike with his trusty sword Saba. Jason had his Power Sword out, and Conner was making heavy use of his Tyranno Staff.

"I've had enough of this", Kim said as she lept into the air. She landed on the top of a tall boulder and brought out her Power Bow. With precision and timing six of the creatures collapsed to the ground.

"Nice Shot Mrs. O", Conner said.

"Fourteen years I've been telling you to stop calling me that!", Kim shouted.

"My turn", Kira said, "SUPER DINO MODE!" Kira's uniform changed as she felt a familiar surge of power course through her, "Ptera Grips!"

Kira took to the air and managed to slash five creatures before landing," That's for scaring my daughter you jerks!"

After a few more minutes the creatures had been defeated and the five rangers demorphed.

"What the hell were those things?" Jason asked as he caught his breath.

"I have no idea", Tommy said, "But I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of them."

"If we're being attacked now, that must mean that this Abbadon guy is closer to his goal than we thought", Kira said.

"Or something's got him scared", Kim answered.

"Either way it's not good", Conner added.

* * *

(Three days later)

Cruger felt the familiar jolt as his ship touched down on this decimated planet. The coordinates he had been sent set the ship down by one of Earths few remaining cities, Corinth. It was true that the planet was in bad shape, but he had confidence that with a little time they could get it back up and running before too long. He was also warned before arrival that many humans weren't used to seeing aliens walking among this and may be a little apprehensive, so the first thing that he planned to do was give a speech to put the damaged spirits of these people at ease.

Tommy Oliver stood with his two oldest children as the hatch of the ship opened.

"I've never seen an alien in person before Dad", David said, "Should we be ready to fight just in case?"

"I don't think that's necessary Sport", Tommy answered. He looked down at his daughter who was rubbing her shoulder, "Still sore?" he asked gently.

"I don't know how you guys did it", Crystal answered, "I was in that fight for like five minutes and I'm still having trouble moving."

"More like three", Tommy said jokingly earning a scowl from his daughter, "But you did well, I'm proud of you."

Commander Anubis Cruger stepped proudly from his vessel. He knew that in order to win the hearts of a desperate people he would have to convey confidence, ability, and a degree of showmanship.

"Commander Cruger", Tommy said extending his hand, "I'm Doctor Oliver, it's a pleasure to meet you face to face."

"You as well Dr. Oliver", Cruger said brightly, "And who are these fine young people?"

"My oldest children", Tommy replied, "Crystal, and David"

"It's a pleasure to meet you both", Cruger said as he shook the Oliver children's hands. "I thought the leader of this city was going to meet us as well."

"Don't be rude Doggie", came a voice as a woman with obviously feline characteristics exited the ship.

"My apologies", Cruger said, "And allow me to introduce my assistant Doctor Kat Manx."

"Pleased to meet you", Tommy said, "Colonel Truman had planned to be here, but he's with Doctor K trying to figure out just who attacked us a few days ago."

"Maybe we could shed some light on that", Kat said, "We did get a report that there was an incident before our arrival.

"Follow me please", Tommy said as he led them to a vehicle just inside the gates of the city.

* * *

(S.P.D Spaceport)

Justin sat in the command chair of the ship that had been prepared for him. A part of him wished that they weren't going after a monster, and could just stay with the friendly faces that he enjoyed so much, but the duty of the ranger was to protect others, and he wasn't about to let them down.

"Alright everyone, are we ready?" he asked

"Weapons good", Dillon said

"Navigation ready", Scott said as well

"Communications good", came Summer's answer.

"We're ready in the engine room", Tenaya said through the comm system.

"Alright", Justin said, "Let's get out of here, and once we're clear of the docking port set course for the Vica Galaxy."

The ship shuttered slightly as the docking clams released, and there was a slight whine as the engines started up. Slowly it started forward and soon was in the open blackness of space. Once they were clear the ship activated it's hyperdrive and the rangers began their journey once again.

* * *

Tommy led Cruger and Dr. Manx into the RPM garage where Colonel Truman was going over footage from the attack with Dr. K.

"Whatever these things are, they're extremely quick and agile", Dr. K said.

"They're called Daeva", Cruger said grimly, "Few who stand against them live."

"We didn't do so bad", Ziggy commented.

"What you dealt with was a small group", Cruger countered, "When there is a real Daeva attack they will number in thousands."

"What are these Daeva?" Colonel Truman asked, "I've never heard of them."

"They used to be a race of scholars", Cruger said, "Until Phenex got his hands on them."

"Phenex?", Tommy asked.

"His mastery of science is unmatched", Cruger answered, "Years ago he saturated the atmosphere of their planet with a nanovirus turning them into mindless slaves. He them began enhancing them with cybernetics. They are ruthless, and hard to take down, but they don't attack unless someone sends them.

"So that means", Dr. K said.

"That Phenex is working with Abbadon", Cruger said, "It would appear so, and it would appear that you need more help that I imagined."

"Meaning?" Colonel Truman asked.

"Meaning, that I would like to establish an SPD base here on earth", Cruger answered, "And quickly, if we're going to be able to help you defend this world."

* * *

**A/N: SPD had arrived, and the threat is getting worse. Will the rangers be able to stop Abbadon from attaining his power, and will Earth fall to the swarms of the Daeva? Please read and review.**


	7. Taking the Next Step

**Race to Destiny**

**Chapter 7**

**Taking the Next Step**

* * *

(Four months later)

Justin sat in the command chair as the ship shuttered from clearing the gravity of the outer asteroid belt lining the Vica Galaxy. He silently thanked SPD for giving them this ship because in their last ship they had figured closer to a year to get there. Everyone had been on edge lately so he decided to find a planet that they could get some fresh air on. Luckily a planet with a breathable atmosphere was nearby.

"DECA", Justin said, "Make landing preparations. I think we could all use a break."

"_Right away_", came the computers reply.

Justin then did what he had done everyday for the last several months. He left the ship on auto control and went down to the mess hall to meet up with his fellow rangers.

A couple of hours later the ship sat down on a planet and the rangers stepped out onto the alien world that almost mirrored a painting.

"It's beautiful", Summer said as she looked around at the scenic beauty surrounding her.

"Sure beats the inside of a ship", Scott said.

"How long are we here for?" Cam asked.

Justin looked around, "I think we can squeeze two days of R&R out of it."

"Good", Cam replied, "Some of the couplers in the core are showing some wear. It will be a perfect chance to get a little maintenance done."

"Well I plan on taking a break and spending some time with my husband", Tenaya said as she wrapped her arms around Scott.

"Sounds like a plan to me", Dillon said as he pulled Summer closer to him.

"So then", Justin said with a smile, "Let's set up camp."

* * *

Phenex sat in his command chair as he watched the ranger's ship descend to the planet below and smiled to himself. "_Empusa may have failed to destroy these nuisances, but I will rise to the challenge_", he though smugly. As he calculated his teleportation trajectory his communication system beeped. With a sigh of annoyance he activated his console, but instead of his commander it was another of his generals.

"Baal", Phenex said with obvious disdain in his voice, "To what do I owe the pleasure."

"Don't patronize me", Baal responded, "This is strictly business, otherwise I wouldn't waste my time talking to a pathetic weakling such as yourself."

"My strength doesn't lie in brute force, but in intelligence. Abbadon respects this, I don't know why the rest of you have a problem with it."

Baal gave a smirk, "Because science doesn't win battles, power does."

"Well considering I designed that monstrous ship that Abbadon plans to use to restore his power, I would say they go hand in hand."

Baal looked speechless, "Report", he barked angrily.

"We are about to attack the rangers on the surface", Phenex preplied.

"You really thing your 'Things' can beat them", Baal scoffed.

"It doesn't matter", Phenex said plainly, "All we have to do is make sure we get to the star first. After that the rangers will be of no consequence."

Baal stared through the screen at him, "I hope so for your sake", he said before closing the communication.

* * *

The rangers set up a campsite just outside their ship so they could enjoy being planetside again. They were just about to call it a night when they heard a terrible shriek from the woods around them.

"I thought you said there was no animal life on this planet", Summer said nervously.

"There wasn't", Justin replied, "Scans came back botanical only.

There was another shriek that was much closer and caused the rangers to immediately jump to their feet. They all fell into fighting positions as a swarm of cybernetic creatures jumped out of the woods at them.

"GREAT!", Tenaya yelled, "Even on an uninhabited planet things try to kill us.

"Alright guys, let's do it", Justin said as he readied his morpher.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME... ZEO RANGER FIVE RED!"

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

"SAMURAI STORM, RANGER FORM!"

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"

"RPM GET IN GEAR!"

In a flash of light the rangers were ready to do battle with these monsters.

"Next time I complain about being a cyborg, remind me that at least I don't look like these freaks", Tenaya said.

"Will do", Scott said as he drove a kick into the first of the creatures.

After a few minutes the rangers were staring to make some headway in their fight when a different creature appeared between them.

"Rangers", it said, "Why do you fight, when you have no chance of winning? There are seven of you and I have thousands of Daeva."

"Because it is our duty to protect the universe from people like you!" Justin shouted.

"Once my master has the star and his power is awakened you will not stop him", he answered, "As we speak he has learned it's location is closing in on it. You are out of time, and you will not live to see his victory with your own eyes. This is the will of Phenex and I have spoken. DAEVA ATTACK!"

Phenex disappeared as his minions swarmed the rangers.

"I really don't like that guy", Dillon said as he drew his Nitrosword.

"Join the club", Scott added.

"SUPER SAMURAI MODE", Cam shouted followed by Trent calling, "SUPER DINO MODE!"

The battle raged on for several minutes without the ranger making too much of a dent in the enemy forces.

"What are these things?" Summer said, "Even the grinders weren't this strong."

"It even passes that of an attackbot", Tenaya added.

Dillon hit one in the head with his sword when he went down with red electricity arcing throughout his suit.

"Subject D-44", a voice said, "They were wise to choose you, but it will still not be enough."

"Venjix", Tenaya said.

"And we don't have Dr. K to fix it this time.

Dillon watched helplessly as the Daeva knocked each of the other rangers back causing them to demorph as they lost consciousness.

"I will make you witness your friends deaths, and then I will rebuild my empire", Venjix said.

"I don't think so!", Dillon screamed as he forced his way back to his feet, "I've beaten you before, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you be the reason my friends and family gets hurt!"

"sys..m... Ov..load... Ca..ot... mai...in c..trol", Vejix said as his voice began to break up. Dillon broke into a run, but seemed to be overtaken as his suit exploded.

"Dillon!" Summer screamed and she forced herself to sit up.

"NO!" came Scott's yell next.

The Daeva once again began making their way towards the vulnerable rangers when they were distracted by a sound. Summer peered into the cloud of smoke that had been her husband a moment ago. She gasped as the smoke cleared and the red ranger stepped out wearing vicious looking armor, and sporting two large blasters.

"Red ranger Venjix Battle-mode!" came Dillon's voice, "Aerial bombardment!"

Dillon took to the air and locked the creatures in his sights. Using one blaster he created a large ball od energy, and using the other fired a shot causing the ball to fly towards the group of Daeva. When it hit there was a large explosion, and once the dust cleared Dillon walked to the other ranges who were observing the smoking crater.

"What was that?" Scott asked in shock.

"I overpowered Venjix, and as his code broke down the suit recycled it into something much more useful", Dillon said with a smile.

"Well", Justin said, "I think I've had enough R&R, how bout you all?"

"Agreed", they all said at once as they started breaking apart their campsite to return to the ship.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was a short chapter, but the next one will make it worth it. Please read and review.**


	8. Dead Stop

**Race to Destiny**

**Chapter 8**

**Dead Stop**

* * *

Tenaya worked in the engine room repairing a few relays that had malfunction while everyone else was in the common room. After the debacle on the planet and nearly losing her brother, she wasn't in the mood to be merry. Oddly enough there and been enough minor system malfunctions to keep her busy when everyone was trying to get together. Once she brought the relays back online she was greeted from a beeping on the status console. "I swear, if it'd not one thing it's another lately", she grumbled as she pulled up the alert. "Great the cargo hold", she said as she gathered her tools and went on her way to fix the newest in the never ending stream of problems.

* * *

Summer sat down next to Dillon and picked up her fork, "I can't wait to get some real food", she said as she cut into the gelatinous blue meal on her plate.

"Well maybe if the food processors were working", Scott added in while looking at Cam who shrugged his shoulders.

"Make the best of it", Trent added, "At least we're still moving."

As if on queue the ship stopped cold throwing everyone to the deck and covering them with their food rations.

"You just had to say it", Summer said with irritation evident in her voice as she sat up wiping the blue goo off of her face.

"I'll go down to the engine room and see what happened", Cam said as he hit the door control switch. The switch made a low beep, but the door did not open. He hit it again, but got the same result. "The door's stuck", he said as he started pulling the control switch apart, "We're not going anywhere until we get outta this room."

* * *

Tenaya picked herself up off the floor tossing aside the various pieces of cargo that had landed on her, "What now?" She asked herself frustratingly. She made her way through the now messy room to the door which did not open when she pressed the control. "Great", she said before hitting the intercom, "I'm stuck in the cargo hold", she said, but got only silence in response, "Hello", she said trying again, but like last time was only answered by silence. Suddenly the lights turned off and she found herself in total darkness, "Great... Does anything on this stupid ship work?"

* * *

"Who turned out the lights?" Scott asked as he felt his way around the darkened room.

"Looks like another system malfunction", Cam said from his place at the sealed door.

"So now not only are we dead in space and trapped in the common room, but now we have darkness too... Just great", Dillon said. He carefully made his way to the door and began trying to force it open. "It won't budge", he said, "We need something to pry it open with."

They heard a scraping noise come from the other side of the door, followed by a loud clang. A few moments later a crack formed as the door slowly began to slide open. Once a large enough gap appeared Dillon, Cam, and Scott dug their fingers in to help pry the door open. After a few seconds they had the door pried open.

"Justin", Scott said, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem", Justin said with a heavy breath, "I was finishing a scan on the bridge and about to head down here when everything went dark."

"Looks like all primary systems are failing", Cam said.

"But why didn't the backup systems kick in?" Summer asked as she looked around the darkened corridor.

"I don't know", Cam said, "But we should head to the engine room and find out."

* * *

Tenaya grunted as she tried and failed to force the door open. She sat down and leaned back against the door when she heard a faint laugh. "Who's there?" she asked, but was only greeted again with the laugh. "Show yourself!" she shouted at the darkness. Her blood ran cold when he heard an all familiar robotic voice, "Ah Tenaya. You can never escape me. You will always be my servant." She pressed against the wall shivering from terror, "I will never work for you again!" She felt a tingling sensation in her head which turned into a searing pain causing her to grab her temples and scream.

* * *

The others were wandering through the corridor huddled together so they could see using the singular flashlight that Justin had brought when they heard a terrified scream.

"Tenaya!" Scott yelled as he took off down the corridor. Everyone else followed until they came to the cargo hold. Justin forced his crowbar into it and began trying to force the door open. Once they got into the hold they saw a screaming Tenaya in morph swinging her arms wildly in the air.

"Stay away from me you monster!" she screamed as she took another wild swing. Dillon ran in and tackled his sister to the ground while Scott worked the control to remove her helmet. Once it dissolved they saw her eyes wide and darting around frantically. "No!" she screamed, "He'll kill me!"

"Tenaya, nothing's there", Scott said as he helped Dillon pick her up off the floor.

"Let's get her to the medical bay", Summer suggested, "Maybe we can find out what's wrong with her."

* * *

Abbadon sat in his command chair as his ship approached a stellar nursery. Slowly he twisted his long white hair around his grey clawed fingers when Phenex's appeared on the communication screen.

"Report", Abbadon ordered in a low gravely voice.

"Sire", Phenex said, "The ranger's ship has gone dark. My plan was a success."

"When it comes to the rangers never assume", he told his subordinate, "That is how some of the greatest beings in the universe were defeated by them."

"They will not be able to catch you", Phenex said, "That's what's important. You have a straight course to the star."

Abbadon nodded, "Set course for Earth. I'll rendezvous with you there once I have taken the star."

Phenex nodded, "Yes sire. I will be awaiting for your arrival."

"Finally", Abbadon said to himself, "My goals are within my grasp, and the entire universe will quiver in fear as I lay waste to it."

* * *

Scott and Dillon sat Tenaya down on a bed in the medical bay as Summer scanned her using one of the portable scanners.

"I'm detecting high levels of Atropine in her system", Summer said, "The reaction is causing her to hallucinate."

"What's Atropine?" Trent asked.

"It's a drug", Summer said as she pulled up the information on the scanner, "A deliriant that causes strong hallucinations."

"Why would we have something like that on the ship?" Justin asked wondering how something so dangerous was on board.

"According to the medical database on the scanner it's used to correct low heart rate", Summer said, "The container must have broken and Tenaya was contaminated."

"So why weren't we?" Scott asked, "We went in the room too."

"We are", said Summer as she ran the scanner around each of them, "Just not to this extent. It'll be a little while before we suffer any effects." She gave Tenaya a tranquilizer and looked at the others, "That should keep her out until the effects wear off", she said, "But we have to get this ship working again."

"Engine room", Cam said, "That's the first place we need to get to."

"I'll stay with Tenaya and make sure she's OK", Summer said, "Remember that when it hits your system you'll be susceptible to some form of effect."

"Right", Justin said, "Keep your heads on, and let someone know if you have any problems."

"Right", everyone said as they left for the engine room.

* * *

"Sire", Abbadon's helmsman said, "We've reached the cooridinates."

"Prepare to enter", Abbadon said gruffly, "Set course for the Frozen Star."

"Yes Sire", the helmsman responded as he began moving the massive vessel, "Estimated time of arrival 2.5 hours."

"Excellent", Abbadon said, "Take us in."

* * *

Justin, Cam, and Dillon tried to force the door to the engine room open, but it was proving to be more difficult than the other doors they had tried.

"I don't get it", Justin said with a heavy breath, "What's so different about this door?"

"The magnetic locks must be engaged", Cam said, "Otherwise we would have had it open."

"So what do we do?" Trent asked.

"Well we don't have a demagnetizer", Cam said thoughtfully, "But we do have a plasma torch."

"Where is it", Dillon asked.

Cam looked grim, "It's in the cargo hold", he said.

"So whoever goes to get it will have further exposure to the compound that's hanging in the air", Scott said as Cam nodded.

"I'll go", Dillon said.

"Morphing might help filter the contamination, but I can't say for sure", Cam added.

"Right", Dillon said as he pulled out his morpher and slid the engine cell into it, "RPM GET IN GEAR!" he said, and in a flash of red light stood there morphed, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Great", Scott said as he lightly kicked the door, "Just what I wanted to do... wait."

* * *

Cruger walked through the warehouse that had been given to him and looked at the people that had volunteered to join the new Earth branch of S.P.D. Most of them were young, and like always he hated himself for taking these people who were barely more than children and training them to be put in harms way, but with the looming threat it truly was the best option.

"Recruits", he said firmly, "You are here because you have volunteered to help defend your planet. This is commendable, but bravery alone will not be enough to secure the safety of your world. You will have to train with you body, heart, and soul. I expect the best that each of you are able to give me, and I will do the same for you."

He smiled inwardly as the cadets straightened up in a clear show of respect for their new commander. "Until the Delta Command Module arrives this will be our base", he said, "Until Further notice you will call this HQ and treat it accordingly. Dismissed."

The cadets fell into step and marched out of the warehouse for the testing the Kat Manx had setup to see where each of their strengths lie.

* * *

Summer was sitting in the darkened medical bay watching over the fitfully sleeping Tenaya when she heard a shuffling coming from behind the equipment tray. Slowly she made her way over to the area where the noise came from to find it empty. "Must be the drug beginning to affect me", she said to herself as she turned around only to come face to face with a large humanoid shape in the darkness. She let out a startled scream as the creature pushed her down and dove straight into the ventilation system.

"Guys", she said into her communicator, "Something was just in the medical bay."

"_Are__you__sure?_", came Scott's reply, "_No__chance__it__was__just__the__drugs__beginning__to__affect__you?_"

"The cut on my forehead and the bruise forming on my shoulder feel pretty real to me", she replied.

A sigh came through the communicator, "_Alright_", Scott said, "_We'll__keep__an__eye__out__for__it._"

"Be careful", Summer said, "Whatever it is, it's big."

"_We__will_", Scott said before closing the channel.

Summer pulled herself up from the ground and went back to sitting by Tenaya's side. "Here's hoping", she said to the sleeping brunette.

* * *

"So we've got another problem", Trent said as he leaned against the wall.

"Looks like", Scott responded.

Dillon staggered up with the plasma torch swinging wildly at the air. He dropped the torch at Cams feet before demorphing. Still swatting at the air he looked up, "Morphing didn't help", he said as he shielded his eyes from Cams activating of the plasma torch.

A few minutes later Cam had managed to cut through the door and they were all standing in the dark and silent engine room. Dillon was shaking slightly and sweating from trying to control the hallucinations that were swimming around in front of his eyes.

Justin shined his flashlight at the access panel Cam was examining, "Someone slashed this wiring", he said, "Looks like out mysterious visitor is a saboteur."

"Can you fix it?" Justin asked.

"Sure can", Cam replied before being knocked down by Trent who was frantically trying to get away from something.

"You can't be here", he said with terror evident in his trembling voice, "We destroyed you! I won't let you take me like you did my father!"

Still trembling Dillon grabbed him, "We'll be in the medical bay", he said shakily as he hauled a screaming Trent out of the room."

"Quite the will on that one", Justin said.

"You have no idea", Scott replied.

"And let there be light", Cam said as he twisted a couple wires together causing the lights around the ship to start blinking on. "Alright", he said, "Now that we can see, let's get some work done." He went over to the engine, but was sent flying backwards as an arm with a mounted blade swung out at him.

"ZEO RANGER FIVE RED!" Scott yelled as he morphed and ran towards the creature. Grabbing it's arm he yanked it out of it's hiding spot.

"It's one of those Daeva things!" Justin shouted as he morphed as well.

"Get this ship moving", Scott said to cam, "We'll take care of Ugly here."

"ZEO laser blade", Scott said as he pulled out a sword.

"Turbo sword", Justin said following suit.

They both ran up swinging their blades only to have them blocked by the creature who grabbed them and threw them out the door. Standing up they prepared for another encounter which came in the form of a flying kick aimed right at Scott.

"I have an idea", Justin said as he took off running, "Follow me."

The Daeva followed them down the corridor, but stopped in confusion as it ran into a small room. Scott and Justin dropped out of their hiding spots and swung out of the room hitting a switch on the wall causing the door to seal the creature inside.

"Should have attacked us before we restored the power", Justin said as he pressed another control causing the wall of the room to open. The creature struggled as it was pulled towards the blackness of space, but it proved useless as he slid through the gap. Quickly Justin closed the airlock and demorphed.

"Let's get moving", he said getting a nod from Scott.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the update time... I won't lie, I had writers block. Abbadon is making his final run to the Frozen Star, but will the rangers be able to stop him? Please read and review.**


	9. Final Leg

**Race To Destiny**

**Chapter 9**

**Final Leg**

* * *

Tenaya slowly sat up as her head began to clear. As she looked around to get here bearings she noticed that she was in the medical bay with Summer, Dillon, and Trent. "What happened?" she asked as she rubbed her temple to help the headache.

"Gremlin," Summer responded, "Sabotaged the ship and caused a chemical leak."

"It's always something," she said as she stood up, "I'll bet Cam has his hands full in the engine room."

"Not so much," Dillon said, "The ship is running, and we think we've tracked down the location of the star."

"Well at least we're close to the finish line," she replied to her brother.

"Not really," Summer said, "It's in a stellar nursery, and our shields may not be enough to protect us from that much radiation."

"Not to mention the gravity," Cam said as he entered the medical bay, "But I think I may have found a way around the obstacles."

"Well lets get to work then," Tenaya said as she grabbed her tool belt off the chair and walked out.

* * *

Abbadon sat impatiently in his command chair. For six agonizing hours they had navigated around this place following the faint signature of the cold spot that they sought.

"I'm mere hours away," he said to himself, "And soon the universe will tremble at my feet once again.

His four generals all stood behind his chair as the massive vessel made its way through the volatile area filled with budding stars.

"Empusa," Abbadon called in his raspy voice, "I want you to make sure the crew are all at stations for our hasty retreat once we've collected the energy, and Phenex shall go to the collector to make sure that all is ready."

"As you say Master," Phenex said as he bowed, turned and left the bridge. Empusa merely grunted as she left to preform her task.

"I don't know why you keep them around," a shadowy figure whispered into Abbadon's ear, "You should destroy them and be done with it."

"I keep them around because they are useful Shaitan, and your whispers will not work on my," Abbadon said with irritation evident in his voice, "Why don't you take Baal and find something to do before I destroy you."

* * *

Scott and Justin sat on the bridge while Dillon, Summer, and Trent assumed their stations, "Tenaya and Cam say the upgraded shielding is working," Summer said, "We should be OK to enter the nursery."

"Excellent," Justin said, "Lets go."

The outer hull of the ship began to glow as the new shielding shimmered into existence. It shuttered as a few stray flares lanced out and struck the path ahead.

"I hope this works," Justin said as he head on to his chair hoping to stop the vibrations rippling through the ship.

Slowly the ship crawled into the dangerous area shaking violently from the massive energy discharges hitting the shields.

"Hull temperature rising," Scott said from his console, "But I'm reading an area of extreme cold up ahead."

"The finish line," Justin said, "Reinforce the shields and set course."

"Bringing weapons online," Dillon said as he tapped a few buttons, "We're running hot."

Summer pulled up the frequency list at her console and selected a special coded channel, "Corinth, Ranger Ops we have located the star. I repeat we have located the star. We're moving in."

"I hope they get it," Trent said, "There's a lot of interference."

"If hopes were dollars we'd all be rich," Summer said.

"Location locked in," Scott said, "We're ready to move in."

The ship once again shook violently as another flare lanced out causing everyone to grab their consoles ti stay in their seats.

"Lets go," Justin said, "And be mindful of flares. We'll be no good in a fight if we're toasted before we get there."

* * *

(Earth)

Tommy sat in his customary chair overseeing everyone at Ranger Ops. The last several months had been filled with random Daeva attacks as well as working with Cruger to get his new cadets ready for action. Haley had just come on shift and made sure to bring a pot of fresh coffee for her friend before assuming the comm station.

"Tommy," she said, "I'm picking up a faint signal. It could be from the team."

"Play it," Tommy said.

Hayley hit the playback control and Summer's voice spilled through the speakers along with massive amounts of static.

"_Corin.. Ranger Ops, We ..ve lo..ted the star. Repeat we ha.. ...ated the ..ar. We're ..ving in_."

"Moment of truth", Tommy said with a grim expression on his face, "Good luck guys."

"Looks like it's almost over", Hayley said.

Tommy looked at her not breaking his expression, "You of all people should know better," he said, "It's never so simple."

* * *

Across the dark dank corridors of Abbadon's ship, his crew was preparing for what lie ahead. The cold blue light that came through the portholes of the ship a chilling reminder that if one thing went wrong it would spell doom for them all. Once the ship reached it's designated orbit it turned to face the star as a massive emitter crept out of its housing in the nose of the mighty vessel. A glowing light came out of the emitter and pointed out a specific spot on the star.

"My Lord", Shaitan said, "We have reached the coordinates and all is ready with the collector."

"Excellent," Abbadon said in his gravely voice, "Tell Phenex I'm on my way."

"Yes Master", Shaitan said as he followed the given order.

Abbadon lifted himself out of his chair and let his long gray hair fall beyond his shoulders His skin sagging and pale, he made his way down to his collector as fast as his weakened body would allow. "Soon," he said to himself, "I will be strong again."

He slowly entered the chamber and stepped up onto the platform that had been built for him.

"All is ready my Lord", Phenex said from the controls, "I just await your command."

Abbadon looked out at the star through the window and smiled, "Fire," he said with a smile and joy evident in his voice as a crimson red beam lanced out and struck the star causing cracks to begin forming on the frozen surface.

* * *

In her palace Mystic Mother was tending to her magical garden when she suddenly doubled over with a sharp pain in her head.

"Oh no," she gasped, "He's found it."

She disappeared in a flash of light leaving her flowers staring at the spot she had occupied confused as to what had just happened.

* * *

The rangers looked in horror as red energy spilled out from cracked around the star they had spent so long trying to find.

"We're too late," Summer said, "He's won."

"Not yet he hasn't", Dillon said, "Arming cannons."

"Look at his ship," Justin said, "Our weapons won't even make a dent in the hull!"

"I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing!" Dillon yelled back.

Dillon continued working his weapons lock looking for a vulnerable spot when the ship shook violently.

"What the hell was that?" Justin yelled out as he picked himself up from the deck.

"The shockwave from that beam hitting the star," Scott said, "Whatever we do we had better do it fast! The star's about to go critical!"

The window was filled with a bright light as the ranger shielded their eyes. Once it died down they saw the star collapse in on itself before exploding in a brilliant ball of energy. Justin and Scott scrambled to get the ship out of the way, but it was far too late. The massive shockwave slammed into the ship sending it flying out of control as it's crew were sent bouncing around the ship before everything went black.

* * *

Abbadon screamed in agony as the energy from the star poured into his body. His sagging gray skin tightened up and took on a red hue as his muscles inflated and filled it out. His matted gray hair turned into a shining black and a pair of horns erupted from his forehead and curved backwards. He caught his breath as the energy flow ceased and stood up. His eyes were glowing red and he began to emanate power.

"We're done", he said in his newfound deep voice, "Get us out of here before we're blown to oblivion."

The massive vessel turned around and zipped out of the area leaving it to the now dead star.

* * *

Dillon opened his eyes once the smell of acrid smoke his his nostrils. The bridge was dark around his save the small fires and random sparks coming from the consoles.

"Summer!" he yelled as he began frantically looking for his wife.

"I'm over here!" she called as she crawled out from under a fallen support beam, "Is everyone else ok?"

"I'm alive", Scott answered.

"Me too", came Justin's voice.

"Trent!" Summer yelled, "Are you OK?" but there was only silence. "Trent!" she yelled again, but again got no response."

Scott, Dillon, and Justin began sifting through the wreckage of the bridge until they found him. They stood silently as the looked upon his body lying on the deck. His abdomen had been crushed by a support beam and there was a sharp piece of plexiglass extruding from his neck. Summer let out a sob as she buried her head into her husbands chest. With a look of pure sadness Scott reached down and closed his eyes before slipping off his dino gem and putting it in his pocket.

"Doctor Oliver should have this back," he said sadly.

"We need to take him home," Summer said, "He needs a hero's farewell."

"That's if we can get home," Justin added, "From what I can tell almost everything is out."

"Bridge," came Tenaya's panicked voice, "Is anyone up there?"

"We're here Tenaya", Scott said as he hit the comm switch.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked a bit more calm.

"Not really", Scott said as his voice finally broke, "Trent didn't make it."

"Tell me this is some kind of sick joke," Tenaya said as a sob escaped.

"I'm afraid not", Scott answered trying to stay strong for his wife.

"Not to step on the moment," Cam said with a sense of urgency, "But I think we're in trouble. We need a hand."

"I'll go," Justin said, "The rest of you take care of Trent."

Justin stepped out into the corridor before he left a tear fall. Two years they had been a family close family and now one was gone. "Abbadon won't get away with this," he swore to himself as he entered the heavily damaged engine room. "What is it?" he asked, "I left a real mess on the bridge."

"It's not much better down here," Cam said as a stream of sparks erupted from the engine core, "And then there's this," he said pointing to an unconscious man on the floor.

"How the hell?" Justin asked as he rolled the man over. As soon as he saw his face his eyes widened and he fell backwards.

"What?" Tenaya asked, "Do you know him?"

Justing nodded slowly before managing to croak out one word, "Zordon."

**To be continued in Power Rangers: Frozen Star arc 3 The Storm Comes...**

Sneak peak:

With the power of the Frozen Star churning inside him, Abbadon reaches earth fully recharged with an entire army behind him. The rangers realize that they do not have the power to defeat him themselves, and turn to their old mentor. Using a technique that he hasn't for centuries, he creates a new team of Power Rangers that all hope has the power to defeat Abbadon.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. I'm sorry that it took so long to get updated, but this arc is finished. Watch out for the next arc and see what happens. As always please read and review. **


End file.
